gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jr. Troopa
Jr. Troopa, or Master Jr. Troopa, is a character and boss in Paper Mario. He appears many times throughout the game and each time, his difficulty level gets higher. He first appears by Goomba Village in his playground. Appearance Jr. Troopa is a small creature that is yellow in color and wears an eggshell as clothing. Personality Jr. Troopa is a very aggressive and vengeful person as he constantly challenges Mario into battle throughout his journey for no other reason but spite. History Goomba Village When Mario and Goompa are looking for the Hammer, Mario finds himself in Jr. Troopa's playground. On the way out, the fiend appears and begins to wonder why they've entered his home. He battles Mario in anger. This battle is nearly fixed so that Mario can't lose, but Jr. Troopa tries and nearly defeats Mario. After beating him, Jr. Troopa runs off, sad and angry. Pleasant Path On the way back to Toad Town, from Koopa Bros. Fortress, Mario finds Jr. Troopa yet again the two square off. Jr. Troopa shows off his new found ability to not only swim, but to hide in his shell as well. With the new-found abilities and partners, Mario defeats him with ease. Forever Forest After just entering the Forever Forest, Mario and his partners hear some loud yelling. Upon a closer inspection of the forest, they run into Jr. Troopa again. Excited, he attacks Mario and the two battle for the third time. After beating him, Mario see him run off into the forest. After making his own way through, Mario notices Jr. Troopa run off to Toad Town. Toad Town A little later in the game, Jr. Troopa goes after Mario to Lavalava Island. He swims to get to the island, but unfortunately, barely misses Mario. Afterward, he swims back to Toad Town in pursuit. He eventually makes it there and attacks Mario. The two square off yet again, but Mario still prevails, as Jr. Troopa lost a lot of his stamina while swimming to Lavalava Island and back. After he is defeated, Jr. Troopa said that he could've used his wings to fly back and forth and avoided losing his stamina. Shiver Snowfield As the game progresses, Mario eventually is confronted by Jr. Troopa once again. The koopa finally tracks Mario down and challenges him for the fifth time. Jr. Troopa, now armed with his powerful Magic Wand, thinks he can finally defeat him, but fails. Mario leaves the area on his quest to the Crystal Palace and leaves. On the way through the area, until the completion of Chapter 7, Jr. Troopa remains in a frozen block. Bowser's Castle On the way up through Bowser's Castle, Mario faces many hardships, but none come close to the final room of the castle. Mario is confronted by the final Bowser Door and must end up fighting the Koopa Bros.. However, Jr. Troopa runs into the room and knocks out all four of the Koopa Bros. Then, he battles Mario in the final show down. After losing, he knows he is bested and runs off. The door then becomes confused and doesn't know if he should let Mario through. Believing that Bowser can't be beaten by Mario, he lets him through. Aftermath Jr. Troopa is seen again during the parade. He gets into a magic fight with Kammy Koopa. However, the two end up blasting Bowser and his Koopa Clown Car and he burns Jr. Troopa and Kammy Koopa in the process. Battle Statistics Trivia *Although Jr. Troopa is a Koopa, he's not a member of the Koopa Troop. In fact, his only allegiance is to himself. *Unlike Lord Crump, O'Chunks, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, Jr. Troopa is the only boss that Mario fights the most times in each of the Paper Mario series' installments that doesn't affiliate with the game's main antagonist. *At the beginning of the game, Goompa states that Jr. Troopa is the boss of a "neighborhood gang", but none of its members, other than Jr. Troopa, were ever seen. In fact, it is unknown if Jr. Troopa lied to Goompa about having a gang, or that his gang ran away, or were somewhere else. *Just before the player fights him in Forever Forest, he erroneously calls himself "Jr. Koopa". This is probably an alternate name for him. *After defeating him the second time as well as in chapters 4 and 6, he does not run away, and the player in control of Mario can opt to hit him with party attacks, jumping, and the hammer, to which he will always respond with a pained scream. *Jr. Troopa also makes a cameo in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door in a mail sent by the real Zip T.. Jr. Troopa can be seen flying with his bat wings. *Jr. Troopa also breaks the fourth wall by noticing his HP bar cut in half during the battle in Toad Town's port. *Even given that Jr. Troopa is one of the main characters of Paper Mario, he doesn't have his own, official artwork. *Not counting the first battle with Bowser, Jr. Troopa is the first boss fought in Paper Mario overall. Gallery File:Mario and Jr. Troopa (Jump).png|Mario jumping on Jr. Troopa File:Mario and Jr. Troopa (Hammer).png|Mario using the Hammer against Jr. Troopa File:Jr. Troopa During the Second Battle.png|Jr. Troopa in his shell during the second battle File:Dazed Jr. Troopa.png|A dazed Jr. Troopa de:Jr. Troopa fr:Troopa Junior es:Jr. Troopa it:Jr. Troopa Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Children